The Beach
by Aussielover
Summary: While still on medical leave, Pete is spending more time with Jenny. The story follows "First Kiss" and "An Encounter with Revenge."


Just a brief disclaimer that these Adam-12 characters are not mine, but are only borrowed for the enjoyment of some friends.

The Beach

The phone rings just as Jenny is stepping out her front door for work. She turns and runs to the phone. "Hello?"

"Good morning, Beautiful." Pete Malloy says with a chipper ring.

"Oh, hi, Pete."

"Jenny, I have a question for you. Would you mind if the Reeds join us at the beach today?"

"That's a great idea, Pete. It will be fun to see Jim's whole family again."

"Now don't worry about the food."

"Oh, no. I would love to put together a few things to share. Are they able to meet at five o'clock too?"

"Yeah, Jim told me he is on Day shift and would be off by four today. So five would work out great for them as long as it's alright with you."

"I would love to spend some time with them. Pete, I need to go, but I'll see you later."

"Have a good day at work. Bye, Beautiful."

Jenny finishes up at work then heads back to her place to change, fix up the food, and pack the last of the beach stuff. Sadie quickly gobbles down her dog food and is ready to go on the beach outing as well. Since it's a hot day, Jenny has her soft top down on her jeep. Sadie just loves riding in the open air. A short time later Jenny drives into the crowded beach lot and sees Pete leaning against his blue Mustang waiting patiently. He wanders over to her red jeep and offers to help carry something.

"Are you sure you're up for lifting anything? I wouldn't want you to overuse your left arm." Jenny reaches over and gently strokes Pete's arm.

"My physical therapy session went well today. Just give me the chance and I could maybe lift you."

"Ok, Mister. Let's not push your luck with that task."

They gather up the basket of food and a few beach towels and a blanket. Sadie hops out of the jeep and dances around Pete's legs looking for a little attention.

"So where are we going to meet Jim's family especially with so many people here?"

"He said to look for them just down a bit from the concession stand area."

As they walk down the boardwalk a bit, even among the crowds Pete sees little Jimmy tiptoeing through the edge of the surf with Jim just a step behind. Jean is relaxing nearby in a beach chair with a large umbrella reading a book as Pete and Jenny arrive. Looking up in her sunglasses into the late afternoon glare, "Hi, you two. How are you doing?"

"Wonderful." They both chime out in unison.

Then Jenny adds, "I'm glad the work day is done, and we have this chance to enjoy the beach. Thanks for joining us, Jean."

"No, thank you for asking us."

Jenny turns to focus on Sadie for just a second. "Sadie, sit."

"What a pretty girl you are." Jean says to Sadie as she reaches over to pet her. Sadie, a small Aussie mix, sits anxiously waiting to play.

As Pete and Jenny lay out the blanket, Jean asks, "So what all does your job entail, Jenny?"

"It really varies from day to day. I work with the public at the park's visitor center. I assist with some cutting and replanting projects in the forest. But, I really enjoy patrolling on horseback in areas that guests are camping, fishing, and backpacking."

"Sounds like you are quite the outdoors women?"

"Yeah, I love any outdoor stuff, really."

"Is there anything you don't like about your job?"

"The plants and animals are great, but sometimes the people are tough to cope with. For the most part though, I have no complaints."

"So Pete, how are you feeling?"

"Actually, I'm feeling pretty good. I had a physical therapy appointment a little earlier today, and per the therapist my shoulder and leg have almost their full range of motion back. I'm hoping to get back to work maybe earlier than expected."

"I know that Jim can't wait to see you back. It's just not the same without you there."

"That's always nice to hear. Girls, do you need anything?"

"No, we're fine." Both women could tell Pete was anxious to meet up with Jim and Jimmy. "Go play."

Pete gives an innocent look to Jenny hoping she won't mind him leaving her for a bit.

He then tosses off his shoes and in just a t-shirt and swim trunks heads to the water to surprise his godchild. Jenny looks over to Jean. "He really loves Jimmy doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does. Pete will make a great dad someday." With that thought a big grin stretches across Jenny's face. The ladies watch as Jimmy spots Pete coming then runs and leaps into his arms. He gently puts him down then they race through the surf and kick up water on each other, with Jim getting wet as well. They both notice that Pete still has a slight limp.

"Jean, will you excuse me for a bit? I need to get some energy out of Sadie."

"Sure, go ahead. I don't get much quiet time to myself. So I savor every chance I get."

Jenny grabs out a ball from the top of the beach bag, and then releases Sadie from her leash. "Let's go girl!"

Sadie is mesmerized with the ball. She follows Jenny a short distance down the beach. Jenny makes an effort to move enough away so not to cover Jean in sand as Sadie chases after the ball. After running through the deep soft sand, Sadie's tongue is already hanging out of her mouth panting. Pete quietly shuffles up behind Jenny while she's throwing the ball. After the next throw he wraps his arms around her waist and gives her a gentle hug.

"Can I play?" he whispers into her ear.

"Are you talking to Sadie or me?"

"How about I start with Sadie and we'll see about you later."

"Ok, Mister. She can play ball for a bit more, but it's still pretty hot out here. I don't want her getting too warm."

"Alright, we'll stop in a few minutes, I promise." Sadie drops the sandy wet ball at Pete's feet with the invitation to get started.

Jenny heads back over to where Jean is sitting, and Jimmy is now building a sand castle with his dad.

"Hi Jim, how are you today?"

"Just great. Thanks for inviting us to the beach. It's been a while since we made it here. Life gets too busy sometimes and we forget to take the time to relax. Watching Pete makes me think this is just what he needs too."

A short while later Pete comes walking up with a panting Sadie alongside. "So when do we eat girls?"

"Can we wait for just a little while if that's ok?" Jean asks.

"Sure, I'm not starving yet." Jim says with a smile.

"That's a miracle." Pete mumbles under his breath.

"Pete, can you take this bowl over to the concession area to get some water for Sadie?" Jenny asks with a smile.

"Sure thing, Beautiful."

A moment later, Sadie is lapping down the cool water.

About a half hour goes by and the boys finish a neat castle with a moat. Jean and Jenny have been talking non-stop. Sadie has slipped in some kisses of Jimmy since he sits right at her level. Jean finally starts pulling out some food from her basket.

"Can I help you Jean?"

"Yes, let's just set out the sandwiches and wait on the rest so it's not covered in sand before we have a chance to eat it."

Jim asks, "So what do you ladies have packed for dinner?"

"Well, let's see. We have some roast beef and ham sandwiches, some chips, fruit, and even a few chocolate chip cookies. But, before we start you three need to go rinse off your sandy hands."

Jim stands up and rubs his hands together. "Come on Jimmy, let's go to the bathroom and wash up."

"Not hungee, daddy."

"Young man, you have to eat some dinner before you can play more in the sand."

"On your way, Jimmy." Jean directs as well. Both Jimmy and Jim head to the bathhouse to wash up.

Pete plops down on the blanket with a big grin on his face thinking he can start eating before Jim returns. Jenny gives him a questioning look. "What do you think you're doing, Mister? You need to wash your hands, too, after throwing the ball with Sadie's slobber and playing in the sand."

"Ok. Ok. I'm going. Just don't start without me." Both girls laugh as Pete heads toward the bathhouse too. Pete passes Jim and Jimmy on their way back to the picnic spot.

"Uncla Pete!"

"I'll see you in a minute after I wash up." Pete holds up his dirty hands to Jimmy to show that he still needs to clean them.

Pete goes inside the bathhouse and is washing his hands when he suddenly hears a woman's scream just outside.

Wet hands and all, he flings open the bathhouse door then looks around to see where the cry came from. On the boardwalk toward the parking lot Pete sees a woman on the ground waving and pointing her hand at a man running away. She is crying out, "Stop that man, he has my purse!"

Pete sees the thief running from the scene and is heading towards him. He kicks into automatic pilot and takes off toward the thief, barefoot and all. The thief is looking back toward the screaming woman and doesn't see Pete coming. Without thought to himself, Pete ducks down his left shoulder and hits the purse-snatcher at the waist in a sort of football style tackle. With the momentum of both men the thief flies up and over the top of Pete then lands hard on his back. Both men let out a groan from the rough contact. Still in autopilot, Pete flips the man over on his stomach and pulls his arms behind his back with his knee firmly in place so the man can't get up.

"Don't move. You're under arrest." Pete says with conviction just as Jim comes jogging up the boardwalk.

"Hey, Partner, can you use some help?"

"Yeah, can you find me some cuffs for this guy?"

"Sure, I'll be right back with some."

"Jim, can you check on the victim too? She is just down the boardwalk a bit."

"Got you covered, Partner."

A moment later, Jim hands Pete his cuffs. After cuffing the man Pete ever so slowly stands up. He then pulls up the arrestee. At about the same time a uniformed officer arrives at the scene. "So you boys with the LAPD?"

"That's right. Central Division and our commanding officer is Sergeant William MacDonald. I'm Officer Pete Malloy, and this is my partner Officer Jim Reed."

"So, you two don't know how to relax on your days off, huh. No, really thanks for the help."

"I guess it pays to be at the right place at the right time." Pete says with a little fatigue in his voice.

"If you don't mind, I would like to get your report and then take it from here."

After a few more minutes, both Jim and Pete finish giving their statements to the officer on the scene. Small crowds of curious onlookers gather on the boardwalk watching the commotion. "We better go check on the girls and Jimmy," says Pete.

Pete is reaching up with his right hand and rubbing at his left shoulder.

The two start back to their picnic spot, "Pete, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm just a bit sore."

"Do you want to swing by the Rampart and have one of the doctors check you out?"

"Really, Jim, I'm ok. I just used a few muscles I haven't used in a while. Actually, it's nice to know that I'm not helpless."

Jenny and Jean have a look of worry on their faces as the men finally walk up. "What happened? Are you both ok?

"We're fine. We just had a bit of a distraction with a purse-snatcher." Pete says, as they both sit down on the beach blanket. Jim glances over at Pete to be sure that he's really ok. "So did you save us something to eat?" He says with a sly grin.

"Of course, but you have to fill us in on the little disturbance." Jean says.

Well, the story gets told to the girls as the sun is setting in the sky. Both men eat their fill of dinner with Jim eating almost twice what Pete does. Pete watches as Jim devours another handful of cookies.

_I don't know how Jim can ingest all that food and stay so skinny. Man, I'm jealous._

Jimmy starts to get a bit cranky after a long day and his bedtime nearing.

"Jim, we need to get going. I hate to leave, but with the traffic we will already be pushing Jimmy's bedtime."

"Pete, are you sure you're feeling ok?" His partner has to ask one more time.

"Stop you're worrying, Jim. I'm fine. I'll give you a call tomorrow."

"Ok. Jenny, it was nice spending some more time together. We'll have to do this again soon."

Jenny gives a hug to Jean and Jimmy. Then she plants a friendly kiss on Jim's cheek.

"It's been fun and a bit adventurous. Take care," Jenny says as the Reeds head down the boardwalk toward the parking lot. "So what am I going to do with you?"

Pete lies down on the blanket on his side and peers up at Jenny. "What do you mean?"

"You're suppose to be taking it easy and here you go stopping a thief with a tackle."

"Now that you mention it, my shoulder is kind of sore. Would you mind massaging it?" He rolls over on his stomach with his head to one side then flashes her a smile.

"Sure, but you better watch out. You'll be putty in my hands. I'm pretty good at this." Jenny starts massaging Pete's neck then works down his back and over both shoulders. She hears a low moan from him as she moves across the shoulder area.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

"Yes, it's sore, but it feels great. Don't stop, please." Pete says in a relaxed tone.

Jenny keeps rubbing along Pete's tight muscles. Her kneading is having a very relaxing affect on him. She decides to rub down both of his legs after remembering his slight limp earlier. In a groggy voice Pete says, "You are an angel."

A moment later, Jenny hears Pete snoring. "I think someone has had a longer day then he thought." _He sure is adorable when he's asleep._ Jenny lies next to Pete watching him sleep for a while with Sadie alongside as well. _I hate to wake you, but you can't sleep here on the beach all night._ Jenny leans over and places a gentle kiss on Pete's lips. "Wake up sleepyhead."

Pete starts to roll up on his side and reaches out and pulls Jenny in close. He whispers in her ear. "I could get use to waking up like this." In a moment they're in a tight embrace followed by a passionate kiss. The only sounds around are the waves crashing against the surf and then a soft woof from one impatient canine friend. "Hey Sadie, it's our turn to play now."


End file.
